


A listening ear

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Series: Two Sugars-verse [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Gertrude loves her grandkid, she really does. This does not prevent her from telling him off when he's being an overly dramatic dumbass
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Gertrude Robinson, Gerard Keay & Gertrude Robinson
Series: Two Sugars-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755319
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	A listening ear

**Author's Note:**

> Just some young Gerry being dumb about his "unrequited" crush on his best friend.
> 
> Note: Gerry says in this that he "wasn't smart enough for college" which is 100% not true, but he's in a very self-deprecating state of mind after what he considers a "failure".
> 
> Just wanted to make it clear this is not a general view I share (fuck college I went through it and I'm dense as nails)

It's weird being back home. What's weirder though, is being back home without Jon. 

Out of all the changes his life has undergone in the past two months -his sudden, unwanted, overwhelming crush on his best friend, coming to the realization that he's apparently not smart enough for college and the subsequent dropping off- this is by far the most displeasing. 

He's- he's never been this far from Jon, not since they met. He's always been down the street or across the school, but now he sits in complete darkness at his childhood bedroom, thinking that Jon has been unreachable for a while already, which is incredibly stupid, since last time he looked Georgie's arms weren't a different dimens-

"Fuck!" Gerry shoots up on his bed when the door flies open, and holds a hand to his chest even as he turns to glare at his grandmother in the threshold. "Could you knock?!"

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt a business meeting?" Gertrude rolls her eyes. "It's half-past noon."

Oh. Okay, maybe... maybe time did slip away from him a little, he hasn't even had breakfast yet. 

"I was- uh-"

"You were moping, and you can mope just as well after you eat something and do the dishes." She stomps away, leaving the door wide open because she loves to fucking torture him.

* * *

"How did you know you were in love with her?" Gerry asks. Agnes' laughing green eyes seem amused at his predicament, and knowing what he does of his late grandmother, he thinks she might just be having fun at his expense in the afterlife. 

"Agnes?" Gran asks from where she's putting on some lipstick in the mirror. 

Gerry rolls his eyes. "No, your  _ secret _ wife I don't know about." A throw pillow hits him on the stomach, and he snorts. "Yes, Agnes."

"Hm. She told me a boy at the newspaper had asked her out for drinks."

"Huh. Didn't know grandma dated men."

"Jack was a sweet boy. Dumb and a bit of a daredevil."

"Oh, so she had a type?" Gerry takes the second throw pillow to the face with a grin. 

"Anyways, it was a bit of a wake-up call that if I didn't make things official with her, someone else would." And well, that wipes the smile off of Gerry's face. Gran scoffs, rolling her eyes as she adjusts her hair. "You look like your dad."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Like your dad when he was being dense."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You need to answer your own questions. Now get dressed, and for god's sake do something with your hair or Ester will throw a fit." 

"I'm- Nana's coming?" He blinks, confused.

"We're picking her up, you're driving us to knitting club, and then you can keep the car and get out of the house for a change."

"I'm in a period of  _ emotional vulnerability _ ." Gerry slumps back onto the couch. "And you don't even knit."

"I  _ definitely _ won't knit if you don't get off your ass and drive us there. Five minutes, Ester will be upset if we're late."

"I can't do  _ anything _ with my hair in five minutes!"

"Better learn some new tricks fast, or  _ I'm _ doing something with it in five minutes."

"You know what? I think she's my favorite grandma." Gerry says, pushing off of the couch and bending down to plant a disgruntled kiss on her bony cheek as he passes her on his way to the bathroom.

"That's okay, she's my favorite grandma too." She reaches a hand up to pat his own cheek, and Gerry smiles. 

"Thanks for listening, Gran. And for, you know- taking me back."

"Always, dear."


End file.
